Smoke on the Water
by FyreMasen
Summary: Smoke on the Water is an annual barbeque and music festival held in a small Georgia town. It draws crowds from far and wide. Only this year, country star Bella Swan is gonna be the main act. What happens when a couple of good ole country boys win passes to meet her?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks so much to all the ladies who put this contest together, we won first place honorable mention! Special thanks to the lovely Hadley Hemmingway for taking this on and being super duper fast and wonderful with her beta skills, Thank you Hadley :) Also thanks to Jan for pre-reading for us once again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Get Your Southern On Contest<strong>

**Pen Name:** Fyremasen

**Title:** Smoke on the Water

**Beta:** Hadley Hemmingway

**Fandom:** Twilight – All Human

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Summary:** Smoke on the Water is an annual barbeque and music festival held in a small Georgia town. It draws crowds from far and wide. Only this year, country star Bella Swan is gonna be the main act. What happens when a couple of good ole country boys win passes to meet her?

**Rating:** M

**Word Count: **4411

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Edward! Edward!" My little brother Emmett comes rushing into the room hollering.

"Slow down, buddy." I grab his arm when he gets close enough, trying to calm him a little. "What's got you so worked up?"

He's vibrating on the spot. "Bella Swan's gonna be at Smoke on the Water!" he says, louder than he needs to.

I gulp. "Are ya sure 'bout that?" I gotta make sure he knows what he's talking 'bout here. Can't get my hopes up for nothing.

"Yeah, I heard it on the radio. I'mma try to win me a meet and greet with her." I gotta play this cool.

"How ya gonna do that?" I ask him.

"The radio. Every time they play a song by her, the twentieth person who calls in wins." He's smiling like he knows he's got this in the bag.

"Well, don't get your hopes up too big, buddy. I don't wan' cha to be disappointed if you don't get to meet her," I try to caution him, although I'm hoping like crazy he wins this. As his guardian, I'd have to be let back there too, right?

I'm a twenty-two year old GED recipient who has custody of his twelve year old brother 'cause our parents got caught up in the meth scene. Both our parents are doing time and, even when they get out and seem clean, it don't take no time for 'em to jump right back in.

They seem to do okay for a little while, but before ya know it, _bam_, right back in trouble. The last time, I was over eighteen and had a job, so they gave me custody of Emmett and my parents lost all their rights.

We live in the small Georgia town of Thomaston and I work at the local mill to keep the bills paid. It's a good life, nothing spectacular, but we get by okay. Emmett seems happy, so I must be doing something right.

Bella Swan is the local girl who made it big. I didn't know her before then as she was a couple years behind me, but I sure know who she is now. Country star who writes her own stuff and has had her first album go platinum.

I guess it's good that she's giving back.

Smoke on the Water is an annual festival held 'round these parts and gets some great artists performing every year. It's always a good time, but man, the chance to meet her has me keyed up like nothing else.

I'd be happier than a pig in shit if he could snag us a meet and greet.

~~~~~SOTW~~~~~

After a long work week, I make sure to go ahead and get our tickets. Just in case Emmett doesn't win the meet up. Either way we're gonna see her perform.

I hear Barbeque Pit Masters is having a competition there this year. The event's held at Bickley's Lake every year and the place is packed with good music and good food. A big ole field with a catfish lake smack dab in the middle.

Just as I'm finishing up paying bills online, Emmett comes rushing through the door. First thing I notice is the absence of hair on his head. Skinned down to the nub.

I put my hand out to stop him from running on past me. "Whoa, hold up there, buddy. What the heck happened to ya hair?"

"It's gettin' warm; I needed a new 'do," he answers with a shrug and continues to his room. I just shake my head.

Kids these days.

The next morning finds me in the yard cutting the grass when, all of a sudden, Emmett comes running out the house, screaming and flailing his arms in the air to get my attention. I cut off the mower so I can hear what's got him so out of sorts.

"Edward, I won, I won!" He's panting from running and practically bouncing up and down in his excitement. I hope he won what I think he did.

"What'd ya win, man?" I ask 'cause I gotta know of it's what I think it is.

"The meet-up!" he all but screams to the whole neighborhood.

I do a little internal fist pump, making sure my face stays schooled in a supportive expression. "Way to go, Em. So gimme the details of what ya won." I pretend I ain't happier than tick on a dog. After all, I still gotta be the cool big brother.

He goes on to tell me that he won two passes for a private meet-up with Bella Swan after her performance and that she'll be autographing stuff for him to have, too.

"I even get my own fifteen minutes with her!" He's over the moon in his excitement and I'm happy he's got something to look forward to. Chances like this don't come 'round often in a small town. Especially for people like us.

"Sounds good, buddy. I got us the tickets already, figure we'll go both days and make a weekend of it." A huge smile breaks out over his face.

I do the best I can with him, but it's gotta be hard, knowing your parents chose drugs over you. I gave up on 'em a long time ago, but I always hoped they'd figure it out one day and get clean for Emmett.

So far it ain't happened.

~~~~~SOTW~~~~~

When the weekend finally arrives, Emmett comes in from school ready to go out the door right then. I barely made it in the door myself. "Hold up a min," I tell him while getting stuff out for a shower. "Give me five and I'll be ready."

He pouts a sec before running off to get his things together. I hit the shower real fast and get dressed, calling out for Emmett to load up if he's going with me.

He comes zooming past when I'm 'bout half way to the truck, a bandana tied 'round his head. I don't know what's up with his new look these days, but to each his own I reckon.

We spend the evening listening to different bands light up the stage and trying so much barbeque I think I might be sick. All in all, we have a blast and plan on getting back here first thing tomorrow for another full day and to finally meet Bella Swan.

Emmett prattles on the whole way home. No sooner than he's took a shower and kicked back on the couch do his eyes droop closed. I nudge him on to bed with promises of a full day tomorrow.

It barely feels like I've closed my eyes when he's banging at the door rushing me outta the bed. "I'm gettin' up, just hold your horses," I call out to him. Slowly, I make my way into the kitchen to get the coffee pot started then run and jump in the shower while it percolates.

As I wash, my morning woody makes his presence known as soon as I rub past him. I close my eyes. Maybe I needa take a minute and take care of that, since I'm gonna be meeting Bella today. And, with just the thought of her name, visions form behind my eyelids.

I can't make 'em go away so I do the only thing I can.

I squeeze out a little more soap, then take my dick in hand as I close my eyes again and let the visions flow.

Base to tip.

Her naked body is standing in front of me, water streaming in rivulets down her creamy skin. I reach out and guide her 'round, propping both hands on the opposite shower wall. I tease her slit, rubbing her moisture all over my fingers.

Squeeze and pull.

Lining up, I slide into her in one swift push. Buried to the hilt, I grab her hips and begin to move in earnest.

Back and forth.

Faster and harder.

I pull and tug, tightening my grip as my eyes squeeze shut, keeping the image burning behind my lids. I grab her hips and slam into her over and over 'til she's panting and moaning. The sounds coming from her mouth drive me wild.

Heat and wet surround me as my hand slides faster and faster. My legs start tingling and my balls draw up as I spurt all over the shower wall.

Spent, I lean against the wall, willing the images to fade away.

Like a bucket of ice water thrown over my head, reality crashes back in when Emmett starts banging on the door. "Yo, Edward. Come on man, coffee's ready. We gotta go!"

"I hear ya, buddy. Comin'!" I jump out and get dressed, head to the kitchen for a cup of joe and out the door with a spring in my step and a small smirk on my face.

Today's gonna be interesting.

We arrive and park amongst the other hundreds of cars in a big ole field. This even draws thousands of people from counties all over. We plan once again to eat our weight in barbeque and check out all the bands. Then tonight, Bella finally takes the stage.

After that, we get to meet her. I almost feel like Emmett. A twelve year old kid inside, jumping at the chance to get to talk to a pretty girl.

And she is.

Beautiful really. Legs as long as they come accentuated by the perfect round ass and tits a man can grab. All this is topped by long, mahogany hair and eyes like deep, dark chocolate.

I follow as Emmett leads, seeing anything and everything he wants. I get joy watching him have fun and be a kid. And man, can he put away the food. We eat so much I feel like taking a nap halfway through the day.

After many hours of running 'round checking everything out, it's finally time for the main event. Bella Swan in the flesh. Live before our very eyes.

The crowd around her stage is insane. Thankfully, we get to go backstage and most of these other folks don't.

Emmett and I stand a little further back than either of us wants, but no way am I risking him getting hurt with all these people squeezed around us.

Bella's amazing. She's one of the few who sounds even better in person than on radio.

As she sings her last song of the night, Emmett and I make our way backstage showing the passes we have.

We're led to a little area with a few seats and told to wait there.

After about fifteen minutes, Bella comes back. Her cheeks are flushed pink, and she's a little sweaty. She looks like she just had a good fucking.

I'm begging my dick not to embarrass me and to stay down, but he wants to seek this girl out like she's water and he's a divining rod.

She walks right up to us with a huge smile.

"Hey, are you Emmett?" My brother just looks at her with his mouth hanging open as he nods.

I don't blame him. I'm almost speechless myself. But I figure I better save him some humiliation.

"Yeah, this is Emmett and I'm his brother Edward."

She turns that blinding smile to me. "Nice to meet ya both. Thanks for comin' tonight."

"It was our pleasure. We love your music. Emmett's a big fan."

She looks at me from under those long lashes. "Only Emmett?"

"No! No. Uh, I'm a big fan too," I admit to her.

She turns to Emmett. "You ready for our fifteen minute Q and A?" He nods again and Bella takes his hand and leads him away for the fifteen minutes of alone time Emmett was promised.

Closer to twenty minutes later, they return. I notice Bella doesn't look quite as happy. She actually looks a little pale. I figure it musta been a long day for her and she's prob'ly tired.

A photographer shows up and starts taking pictures of Emmett with Bella and she even pulls me in for a few. Afterward Bella grabs a pen and paper and asks for my email address so she can send us copies of the pictures.

Someone comes and tells Bella it's time to wrap things up. Apparently the local paper is there and needs a minute of her time too. She walks us to the door leading back toward outside and stops me right before I walk out.

"You're an amazing man, Edward, and your brother is so courageous. It's been such a pleasure meeting you both. I hope I can check in from time to time to see how he's doin'?"

Heat flares over me as I figure Emmett musta told her 'bout our parents. Damn! I don't like getting sympathy. Especially from someone like Bella Swan.

I clear my throat from the lump that has settled there. "Uh, yeah, of course. It was our pleasure to meet ya, Bella. Thank you." She gives us both a hug, and whispers something to Emmett and then tells us goodbye.

I lay into Emmett as soon as we get to the car. At first he looks really nervous, but as soon as I start to berate him for telling Bella 'bout Mom and Dad he looks relieved. Then he apologizes and I can't even stay mad when he starts talking about how great meeting Bella was.

~~~~~SOTW~~~~~

It's been 'bout a month since the festival and meeting Bella. Emmett's mentioned her at least once a day, especially since we got the pictures a couple of weeks ago. I can barely get her off my mind either, and I've had nearly nightly shower sessions with her face in my head.

I'm so glad it's Friday. It's been a long week and I'm exhausted. Emmett's having a sleepover with his friend and I figure I'm gonna veg out on the couch with a beer and maybe order a pizza.

Instead of a beer and pizza date with my couch, I pull up into our drive to see a Land Rover parked in my spot. I don't know anybody that drives anything that nice, so I have no idea who it could be.

As I step out of my car, the driver's side door of the Rover opens up and out steps Bella. She's dressed to kill me. A button-up tied at the waistline followed by a short little pleated skirt and to complete the look, some cowboy boots adorning her long, sexy legs.

I almost groan.

_What the fuck is she doing here?_

"Um, hi," she says to me looking me up and down. "I was hopin' I could see Emmett today."

I give her a smirk, 'cause I know she's checking me out. Jeans, T-shirt, flannel, rugged work boots and a backwards cap complete the look I'm sporting. Not what I consider a girl-catching outfit, but the way she's eyeing me makes me think otherwise.

"Naw, Em's at a sleepover tonight, but you're welcome to come on in," I say to her, as I unlock the door and sweep my hand in a motion for her to enter.

She sashays by me with a smirk of her own and an extra swing of her hips.

I think I might be drooling.

I pick my jaw up and head to the kitchen, asking if she wants anything to drink. I'm bent over scoping out the fridge so I don't see her come up behind me, but I feel her as she rests her hand on my back peeking 'round my shoulder.

"Yeah, tea sounds good. I miss me some good ole sweet tea when I'm out on the road." She cuts her eyes to me and I feel trapped. She's a cobra and I'm mesmerized by her stare.

I shake my head a little to clear it, and get to work fixing us something to drink. As I reach up in the cabinet to grab some glasses, I feel her hands slide up my back and around to my chest.

I freeze on the spot.

_Don't she know what she's doing to me?_

"Ya know, Edward, I remember ya from when we were younger. I had a bit of a crush on you. 'Course all the girls did."

Nimble fingers undo the couple buttons of my flannel and slide it off my shoulders.

I can only comply; she can do whatever she wants with me.

No sooner than it's hit the floor does she reach for the hem of my tee. Up and over my head it goes. I can't take it no more; I swing around and trap her in my arms, chest to chest. The look I give is one of questions and answers all in one.

_Are you sure you want this?_

_Yes, you can have me._

Her eyes are zeroed in on mine as she draws random patterns on my chest. Then she starts talking, "And now here we are, both adults. You're still the same kind man you always were. Takin' care of your brother and even more handsome than ya was."

She doesn't hesitate a second. She yanks my head down and her lips attack mine. A few gentle slides, before her tongue snakes out and coaxes my lips open. As soon as our mouths have fused, a fire explodes between us.

Passion burns bright and white hot.

I reach my hands 'round to her firm ass and grab hold, lifting her up on the counter behind her, never tearing our tangled tongues apart. My hands immediately go to the buttons of her shirt. Fumbling and shaking from lust, I make slow work of 'em, finally getting my hands on her flesh.

Breaking our kiss, I lean back to look into her eyes once more. A small nod is all the motivation I need to allow my hands to slide from her stomach up and along under her breasts, pulling the cups to her bra down for better access.

Plucking and pinching and rubbing and caressing, I work her into a frenzy. Her hands go to my buckle, then on to my zipper before pushing my jeans and briefs down my legs.

When her hand wraps 'round my length, I almost buckle on the spot. Instead, I take her bud in my mouth and suck 'til she's writhing in front of me.

I lean back and guide her down on the bar, sliding her closer to the edge. With barely any prompting, she raises up while I slip her panties down her legs.

I give her one more searching look.

Her answering grind against my dick is all I need to know; this _is_ happening. With barely repressed lust, I slide my length up and down her slit, coating myself in her moisture.

Oh so slowly, I slide in. She's gripping and enveloping me the whole way.

With hands firmly planted on each shoulder, pulling her to me with every thrust, I begin a relentless pace. Driving in and out of her like it's what's keeping me alive.

Her eyes remain locked on mine and hold so much passion and want. Moans start leaving her lips and when she can't stand it anymore, her eyes finally slide shut from the pleasure.

I can feel her walls start to tighten 'round me.

I only push faster and harder.

"Uh … uh … Edwaaaaard," she moans out my name as the full force of her orgasm hits.

I breathe a sigh of relief and allow my own to spill forth, releasing with a growl. Then I slump over her prone, worn out body placing light gentle kisses anywhere my lips can reach.

After what could be seconds or minutes, as time has no meaning in this moment, I raise up and make eye contact with her.

I just fucked Bella Swan.

And it was the best moment of my life.

Does she know that?

I slowly pull myself out and grab some napkins to clean up with. "Baby, gimme a sec and I'll get ya cleaned up," I tell her, discarding the napkins and headed to the powder room for a wet rag.

She gives me a shy nod.

When I return, she's still laying there on the counter top looking off into nowhere. "Here we go." I carefully clean her up and start looking 'round for her panties. When I find 'em, I dangle 'em off my finger in front of her face.

She snatches 'em from me and slides 'em up her sexy as hell legs. She's yet to speak, so I figure I better start. I know this meant something to me. I gotta know if she felt it, too.

"Bella? We gonna talk 'bout this?" I lean down so I can look into her eyes.

She nods her head. "We are." A slight smile graces her lips.

I wait for her to go on. You can tell she has something to say.

"Edward, that was amazin', " she starts. "I didn't come here for that, but I don't know what came over me. You were just standin' there lookin' so hot, I couldn't stop myself."

Now I'm blushing.

"I came to check on Emmett and, yeah, I knew I'd prob'ly get to see you too, but I never imagined you'd want me. I even tried to prepare myself. For all I know, you have a wife or girlfriend. That day we met has played in my mind over and over. I knew I hadda see how Emmett was since his story touched my heart, but I have to admit, I also hoped to follow through and see if there could be anythin' there … here." She motions between the two of us.

I clear my throat. "Oh, there's somethin' here all right. That was the best moment ever for me." I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

She swats me and jumps down off the bar.

"Well, how 'bout that tea you promised?" She flutters her lashes.

Ain't no resisting that. I do as I'm asked, and we go into the living room to take a seat on the couch and do some real talking, I suppose.

By the time we're settled in, glasses of tea in our hands, the front door bursts open and Emmett comes barreling through. As soon as his eyes land on Bella, they bug outta his head. Then he looks like he might be sick, 'fore taking off down the hall and slamming his door closed.

"What's up with that?" I wonder. "He ain't even 'posed to be here."

I notice Bella's looking like she's thinking real hard on something, then looks over to me. "Emmett sure looks better. I guess his treatments worked real good, huh? His hair's even growin' back."

"Huh?" I ask 'cause I don't know what she's talking 'bout.

"His treatments, Edward," she stresses the words to me. "I know he said you don't like to talk 'bout it, but he's doin' good, right?"

I just stare at her like the idiot I am.

'Bout that time Emmett comes creeping down the hall, head bowed and looking sad as I ever seen him.

"Miss Bella," he says, still looking at the floor.

"Yes, sweetie?" she asks. We both seem to be a little confused by his demeanor and me even more by Bella's questions.

Something's going on here and I'm totally missing it.

"I'mnotsick," he mumbles out to her. I have no clue what he said.

"What, Em? Speak up, she can't understand ya mumblin'," I say to him, hoping he'll go 'head and spit it out.

He looks up with a huff. "I said, _I am not sick_." He crosses his arms and takes on a face of defiance.

I stand up. "What the heck is goin' on, Emmett? Of course you're not sick. What're ya talkin' 'bout?"

Bella stands too. "You're not sick?" she asks Emmett, her voice barely above a whisper.

Emmett at least looks more ashamed than defiant now. "No, I'm not." He looks at me. "I told Bella I had cancer."

"Why on Earth would ya lie about somethin' like that? I know our parents ain't 'round, but I thought I taught ya better than that."

"I don't know. I just wanted her to remember me and I thought maybe she would even dedicate a song to me or somethin'," Emmett says trying to defend his actions.

I turn to Bella and see she has tears rolling down her cheeks. "Bella, I'm sorry. I had no idea. He's just desperate for attention, I think, since our parents ain't around. I know he's sorry and he _will_ be punished."

"I … I, uh, I have to go. I can't stay here. I know Emmett didn't mean anything, but you have no idea what I've been feelin', worried about the two of you. I lost my mom to cancer."

She starts to rush out the door, but I catch up with her.

"Bella, please wait. He's just a kid. He screwed up, but don't let that ruin what we started earlier."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I don't hate him. I really don't. But I never should've come here. I should've known not to think I could have somethin' special."

She pulls away and runs. I can't do anything but watch her go.

When I turn around I want to be so angry at Emmett, but I see him crying and looking more guilty than I've ever seen him. Instead I just hug him.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I really screwed up."

"Yeah, you did, but I know you're sorry." I'm honest with him.

Later on, after we've talked things over in detail, and he's gone to bed, I sit and think.

I accepted a long time ago that my parents ain't gonna be around and even when they are, they won't be worth much.

I accepted that I'd need to take care of my little brother, which meant me going to college was off the table.

I accepted that I'd have to put my life on hold and put in hard work to support me and Emmett.

I accepted all this without whining, crying or feeling too sorry for myself.

But this time I'm not accepting shit.

I want Bella Swan.

She wanted me.

And dammit, I'm gonna get that woman no matter what it takes.

* * *

><p><strong>We will be continuing this little story. It won't be a full length, but maybe another chapter or two. We are going to do our best to get you the next chapter within a week, but no promises.<strong>

**Thanks to everyone that read it while it was in the contest. We loved reading the reviews and it was so difficult to not respond. Lol. **

**Once again… you all amaze us! See you soon… **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all so much for taking the time to check out this extra little side project we have going on. These chapters will be short, scenes on their journey to hopefully find each other again. **

**We'd like to thank Hadley Hemmingway for taking the time to beta this for us, so we can get it to you as soon as possible.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

It's been a week since Bella left and I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out a way to see her again. Of course she's a busy girl and it's really difficult to find out much about her since she is a celebrity.

Her dad still lives in our town and even worse, he's the chief of police. I don't actually know him, but at least he's easier to locate than Bella. I'm glad I've never been in any kind of trouble or even had a speeding ticket.

I look up his address and decide he might be my best shot.

A few weeks later, when Emmett is staying with a friend, I decide to make my move. I don't wanna tell him where I'm going since I know he still feels pretty guilty about lying.

I pull up in front of a small white house with blue shutters. It looks a little worn, but cozy. I see the police cruiser parked out front so I guess that means Chief Swan is home. With a deep breath, I head up to the porch and knock on the door. It doesn't take long for who I figure to be the chief to open up.

"Can I help you?"

"Mr. Swan, my name is Edward Cullen." I extend my hand to shake his. "I was wonderin' if I could take a few minutes of your time?"

"Actually, it's Chief Swan, and I'm not interested in buying anything." He refuses my offer and goes to close the door.

I reach my hand out to stop it. "Chief Swan, sir, I'm not sellin' anythin'. I'm actually here about your daughter."

His face grows hard. "Look, do you know how many people come here about my girl? If you leave now, I won't arrest you."

"Uh, sir, please could I just have a minute of your time? Please? I promise I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again." I give him the most imploring look I can because this is important to me. It may be the only shot I have at this point.

He lets the door swing open and ushers me inside to the small living room. Pointing to a chair, he tells me to have a seat. He's standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and looks very intimidating. Really though, I'm not that afraid. I can clearly see Bella in him so, instead of fear, I feel a little bit of peace, almost like she's near.

Then he opens his mouth. "Alright, you have five minutes, and then either you leave or we're going to have problems."

"Thank you, sir." I'm not even sure where to begin, but I can tell he's serious about only having five minutes so I just start talking. I start at the beginning with the concert and tell him the whole story, all the way to Bella visiting the house.

I blow out a breath and forge ahead with the difficult parts. "Bella is so beautiful and such a good person. I really never expected to see her again. I mean why would I? So I was shocked when I pulled into my driveway one day and there she was. Turns out she remembers me from school and we were just getting to know each other. Emmett walks in and I find out that he lied to Bella. He told her he had cancer and he doesn't. When Bella found out, she told us about her mother and ran out."

Of course, I leave out what we were up to in that time before Emmett came in, but I want him to know that I felt something real for her and I think she felt the same. "We connected and I know she felt it, too. I'm sorry for what Emmett did and, believe me, he knows he was wrong, but he's just a kid and has had a rough time of it. We'd love to see and speak to Bella again. He wants to apologize and I just wanna see if she's willin' to give us a try."

I finish my story and hope I've convinced him just a little bit. If he'd just tell her I came looking for her, at least she'd know that much.

"Look, you seem nice enough but if my daughter hasn't contacted you since she left, there's probably a reason. And even if you seem like a good kid, my daughter comes first and I have to respect her choices. I will tell her you came by though. Edward, right?"

I didn't expect him to just hand over her cell number, but it's still a disappointment to hear him say it. "Yes, sir. Edward Cullen."

"Cullen? Sounds familiar," he says rubbing his chin in thought.

"You might be thinkin' 'bout my parents, Carlisle and Esme. They're well-know with the law in these parts."

"Oh yeah, I remember 'em. So this Emmett, he's their son, too?" he asks.

"Yes, sir. He's not a bad seed though, I promise," I say, hoping he'll listen to me and not lump Em in with my parents and their troubled ways.

"Oh no, son, I wasn't thinking that. So I guess you take care of him then?"

"Yeah, I got full custody of him," I say to him, proud of myself actually. I'm glad I can be there for Em and that he didn't have to go in the system. He's a good kid and deserves a chance.

"Sounds like it's a good thing you were around then." He gives me a look that holds some respect and I can't help but beam back at him. I appreciate that he can look past my parents' bad deeds and see that we're trying to be good people.

He holds out his hand for that shake he turned down earlier and I'm happy to oblige. "I'm sorry about your parents, but you're a good man to step up and take care of your brother. Bella did lose her mother to cancer, but she always knew her mom loved her and didn't want to leave her. I can imagine it's been rough for you and him. I really do wish you the best."

"Thank you, sir. I really am sorry 'bout what Emmett did, and we'd both love the chance to talk to Bella again. Just please let her know that meetin' her was one of the best things that ever happened to me."

"I will, son. Be careful driving." I guess that's my cue. I get up and make my way to the door and out to my car.

Maybe I didn't get exactly what I was hoping for, but I at least got something. She'll know I was looking for her, and for right now that's all I'm asking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think of Edward's next move? Think it will help his cause?<strong>

**Also we want to take the time to mention that we have another Southernward fic that is well in progress, for those of you who didn't already know. Pop Religion, and it's on our profile, already 17 chapters in :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: It's time to hear from Bella. **

**Thanks so much to Hadley Hemingway who is a wonderful Beta and has kindly agreed to help us out with this story. Thanks to Jan for pre-reading this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Thank ya'll for comin' out tonight, hope you enjoyed the show," I yell to the crowd, as I take my final bow. It's been a long month since I performed at Smoke on the Water and met up with Emmett … and Edward.

I sigh just thinking 'bout him. I don't know how just a few hours could alter my life so completely, but they did. He's all I think about during the day and he fills my dreams at night.

I exit the stage to see Alice standing there with concern etched on her features. She knows something's up, but hasn't pushed me for answers. Before she can say anything, her little sister, Rose, comes barreling into me out of nowhere.

"Bella, Bella that was amazing! Thank you for letting me come to the show," she says, as she hugs the life outta me.

Imagine Alice's surprise when, at seventeen, she learned she had a sister on the way. Then just twelve years later, to lose their parents in a drunk driving accident, leaving a young hurt Rose as the only survivor. She and Jasper, her husband, stepped up and took custody of Rose. It was a rough time at first, since everything was so unexpected. In the past few months though, Rose seems to have come outta her shell and she's been happier than she has in a long time.

I squeeze her good and tight before letting go and giving her a smacking kiss on the cheek. "Of course, you can always come to my shows; it's that one over there you gotta convince." I point to Alice and give her a smirk for good measure.

"Alright you two, break it up. No conspiring against the older sister over here." Alice walks over and puts her arm around Rose. "You know not to let that one"—she points to me—"drag you down with her."

We all laugh and continue down the hall to my dressing room. Alice is my manager and has been since I first landed in Nashville. She's been like a second mother to me, always watching out and making sure nobody takes advantage. I don't know what I'd've done so far away from home without her.

As it is now, I live in their guest house and always have an open invitation for supper. Since my visit home I feel a little spark, not a good one though. A spark of what could've been, and it hurts to consider it. I know Emmett's just a kid, same age as Rose. I really do like him, but he hit a sore spot pulling that stunt and I don't know if I can get over it.

My mom was the most beautiful person on the planet to me, and to lose her like I did, watching her wither away, marked me for life. It's something I might never fully recover from.

Somehow though, them few hours with Edward seemed to have done the same. I know he didn't have no clue either, but that blow hit me hard. Emmett couldn't have picked a more touchier subject to lie 'bout.

After a hot shower and a change of clothes, I follow Alice and Rose out to the car and we head to the hotel. Another night in another city I'll never get to explore 'cause it's on to the next one right away.

I long for a little bit of normalcy. For a few minutes I almost felt like I coulda had that with Edward.

By the time we make it to the hotel Rose is already asleep in the back seat. "You need me to get her?" I ask Alice, since there's no way she can tote her. Hell, I don't even know if I can.

"Nah, let's just sit for a minute and talk." She turns to me and I can see the worry in her eyes. Guess I'm not getting much farther without at least telling her something. Before I can say anything though, she starts. "Your dad called earlier." Not what I was expecting.

"Yeah, he prob'ly forgot I had a show tonight; you know how he is." I chuckle just thinking 'bout him. Him and his nine to five job not realizing the late hours I keep, even though he's missed talking to me plenty when I hadda perform.

"He knew you had a show, but wanted to make sure he passed on a message. Said it was important." I quirk my brow at her, even though I know she can't see me in the dim light.

"Oh?"

"Yep, told me to let you know you had a visitor today. Wanted to make sure you knew about it and said it was important that I tell you as soon as possible. Bella, what in the world is going on? First you come back from your visit home a hot mess and now your dad's calling about a visitor. One named Edward Cullen. Ring any bells?" She's the one smirking now as my whole face turns white as a sheet.

"Edward came to my dad's?" I choke out.

"It seems he did. Now can you please fill me in?" I sigh, knowing there'll be no putting it off. I need somebody to talk to anyway. It's eating me alive as it is, so maybe some good advice is what I needed all along.

"Let's get inside and order some food and talk," I say. We wake Rose and all head up to my room where I tell her to lay on my spare bed. Alice takes a minute to order us some food before settling down to hear my tale.

By the time I've told her the whole story, I'm a sniveling mess. Not for any one reason in particular, but just the relief to have shared it with someone. And now Edward has been to my dad's. I'm torn and confused and still a little heartbroken over it all.

"Sweetie, listen to me," Alice says, as she wipes my tears away. "I know you're hurt and confused, but it sounds like you might've met someone special. And I know it hurt because your mom, but Emmett's just a kid who wanted to make a connection with someone he looks up to."

I take a deep breath and blow it out slowly. "I know, Alice, I tell myself that every day. I'm just havin' a hard time gettin' past it."

"Is it really that or are you just scared of what you felt?" she asks quietly.

"I don't know," I reply, 'cause I don't.

I do know that I can't get him outta my head and want to so bad. And now knowing he's looking for me is almost more than I can bear.

I do know I'm going to have to do something. For my sanity and his, it seems. As soon as this small tour is over, in a couple weeks, I make a promise to myself that I'm going to at least make an effort.

And maybe it won't work out, but at least I'll know I gave it my best shot.

* * *

><p><strong>So how do we feel about Bella now? <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks so much to Hadley Hemingway for Beta'ing this while on her vaycay, we appreciate it soooo much. Also thanks Jan Breesmom for pre-reading it for us!**

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

Man, I sure messed up with Bella. It's one thing to lie to her and have her mad at me, but I didn't mean to hurt her. And I definitely didn't want to hurt Edward. I love my brother more than anyone. He takes care of me when a lot of people his age would be in college and partyin'.

I didn't think what I told Bella was too bad at first. I didn't expect her to get so upset. But then she found out the truth and ran outta here like her hair was on fire with my brother chasing after her. That's when I knew I'd really messed up; I think he might be in love with her.

Edward's done nothing but mope since that day. Yeah, he was mad and I got punished, but he's just sad ever since. It has to be because of Bella, has to be. I hate seein' him sad. He wasn't even this down any of the times our parents went away.

I figure it's time I hatch a plan. I don't know what it's gonna be yet, but I gotta do something. I need to talk to Bella just one more time. If I can, I know I can beg her to forgive me and maybe she'll forgive Edward, too.

Now I just gotta figure out how I'm gonna make that happen.

I decide to stay home this weekend and try to cheer him up. It seems Saturday's become his weekly drinking night. He settles in with a twelve pack of Budweiser and watches CMT. I think he does it just to get a peek at her videos every now and then. He'd never admit it though.

He walks in the front door carrying his twelve pack and a pizza a little while later. "What's up, Em. Not goin' to ya buddy's tonight?" he asks, opening up the box on the coffee table.

"Nah, staying in this weekend," I answer, then go grab a couple paper plates and a glass of milk before returning to find Edward already scarfing down a piece.

"Ugh, use a plate, dude," I chide, handing one over to him.

"Fank ya," he mumbles, taking it from me.

I slide three pieces on my plate and dig in.

Edward leans back, pops open a beer, and switches on the TV. I just sit around playing with my phone trying to figure out some ideas.

The pizza doesn't last long, and by the time we finish it off, Edward's already on beer number three. He's knockin' em back pretty fast.

Before long I look up and notice he's on his last beer.

"You okay, bro? I'm really sorry about what happened with Bella." He never wants to talk about her with me. I know he just doesn't want me to feel any worse than I do.

Before he says anything, we hear her voice and look at the tube to see her newest video. She's runnin' around outside in shorts, a tied checkered shirt and boots.

She really is hot.

Edward can't look away. As soon as the video goes off, his eyes look more glassy than I'd expect from just beer. I turn the TV not carin' where it lands, as long as it ain't a channel where Bella might pop up.

"Emmett, don't ever love a woman. It just breaks you in two." He slouches down even more and starts singing along to the crappy song that's playin'. I look and see I landed on an eighties station. Man I'm glad they don't sing this stuff anymore.

I love my brother and he's an awesome guy, but the man can't carry a tune. It doesn't help that this music is terrible. Still, it hurts my heart as much as my ears to hear him singing and knowing it's for Bella.

Suddenly I get an idea. I'm a genius. I definitely got the smarts of the family.

I whip out my phone and get everything ready. Now I just need to wait for the right moment.

After endless songs that make me want to stab out my eardrums, I still haven't heard the perfect one for what I need.

I figure while we're waiting I'll try to talk to him a little. "Edward, did somethin' happen with you and Bella I don't know about?"

"I met my dream girl, brother. And she liked me too. She was sweet and beautiful and her body … lemme tell ya, her body was amazin'. I've never felt a women so soft or had one that tasted so good."

As much as I'd like to know more details—What? I'm a teen boy—I know it ain't right to let him talk like this while he's drunk. "Well, man, I'm sorry I messed things up."

"I went'n saw her dad, but I still ain't heard nothin' from her."

I know we need my plan to work now more than ever. I hear Edward whoop at the upcoming song so I get my phone ready just in case. The song starts and my tone deaf brother starts beltin' it out loudly. I guess he really likes this one.

_And Bella, you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_Oh - once in your life you find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

_Yeah - nothin' could change what you mean to me_

_Oh there's lots that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_Cause our love will light the way_

_And Bella, you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

That was painful, but it's the thought that counts right? I'm sure hopin' Bella thinks so.

I tell my brother goodnight after askin' if he needs help gettin' to bed. He waves me off, grabs the remote and starts flippin' through the channels.

I head into my room. It's time to complete my plan.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do think of Em's little plan so far? Can you guess exactly what he did?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks so much to Hadley Hemingway for Beta'ing this for us. She's a wonderful Beta and a wonderful woman and we're lucky to work with her. Also thanks Jan Breesmom for pre-reading it for us! She definitely gives us excellent feedback and suggestions that our stories would be lost without.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I've spent two more weeks on tour and it's completely killing my soul not to run to Georgia and pray Edward will see me. I talked to my dad the next day after his message and was shocked to hear him nudging me to make a move.

Charlie Swan don't want his little girl tied up with nobody, but somehow Edward made an impression and my dad was urging me to "just talk to the boy." And I intend on it, as soon as I can get myself done with this last week of the tour.

Tonight we're in Auburn, Alabama, and I got three more shows to play throughout here and Florida before this tour is done. Alice and Rose are still traveling with me, since Rose is already out of school for the summer.

I'm sitting for my hair and makeup while Alice does some last minute work on her computer over on the couch. Usually her and Rose watch from a couple rows back from the stage, but tonight they're gonna wait back here so we can get on the road as soon as I walk off stage.

We're heading to Destin, Florida to relax for a few days before I gotta do a show in Panama City. Then we're onto Pensacola and back to Mobile, Alabama, to finish up this short tour.

I hear Alice gasp and turn towards her real fast, so fast that I get a big ol' swipe of liquid eyeliner right across my cheek. My makeup artist is having a hissy fit over it.

"What is it, Alice?" I ask her, worried something bad may have happened.

She jerks her head up and locks her eyes on mine. I can't quite decipher her look, but it has me nervous. She looks shocked and terrified and teary at the same time.

She starts stammering. "Uh… um… well …"

I interrupt her. "Just spit it out, Alice. Is it something bad?" I ask, cause I ain't ever heard her at a loss for words.

She just sits there with her mouth hanging open. I get up from the chair, ignoring the makeup artist's objections and walk over to her. "Alice." I snap my fingers in her face. She seems to come alive then. She quickly closes her laptop and stands.

"Bella, go get back in that chair. You've got a show to do. Move it. We'll talk after," she demands, practically shoving me back in my chair.

"Alright, but you swear everything is okay? Nobody's hurt?" I arch my brow to let her know she better tell me the truth.

She looks me in the eye. "I swear that nobody is physically hurt and everybody's okay. Now please just focus on your show."

I trust her so I finish getting ready.

I do love performing for a good crowd and the one tonight is pumped. My newest song reminds me of Edward, so as I sing, I really get into it. I need to get to that man soon.

After the show I'm expecting Alice will have everything ready to go, so I'm surprised when I find her sitting backstage with her laptop. She looks over at me.

"Come 'ere." She pats the seat beside her. "So I checked my email earlier and it was flooded with new messages. I thought something negative had gotten out at first, but when I clicked on one I saw it was a viral video. Every single email I have has a link to that video and fans all over sent it to me."

"Why would my fans send you a link to a viral video?" I ask her, 'cause I'm not understanding what she's trying to tell me.

"Maybe because it's a video to you," she says.

"What do you mean a video to me?" I'm still confused as to why this is important enough for Alice to hold off on us leaving.

"Sweetie, just take a look and you'll understand."

I look at her puzzled, but she just motions to the screen. Alice hits play and at first I hear some God-awful noise that's supposed to be singing. Then the screen comes into focus and I see Edward.

I look from the screen to Alice then back to the screen.

Edward is singing along with an awesome Bryan Adams song, but the poor man can't carry a tune and he's clearly drunk as a skunk.

When I hear him change the word baby to Bella, I can't help but let tears start flowing.

After the song, the screen goes blank for a few seconds and then I see Emmett. His hair's a good bit longer now and he's such a handsome kid.

He starts talking while looking directly into the camera. "Hey, Bella. It's Emmett. I hope you see this. I wanna tell you how sorry I am that I lied to ya. I hope you can forgive me, but even if ya can't, please don't hold it against my brother."

Alice hands me a tissue since I'm a teary, snotty mess.

"He really likes you." He looks around to make sure no one's in the room, then leans real close to the camera. "I actually think he's in love with ya. He ain't been the same since he met ya and then you left. He's a really cool guy and deserves good things and to be happy. So please call him or text him or somethin'. Anyway, I guess I better go for now. Bye." The video stops playing and I just sit there in shock for a moment.

I can't believe this. Not only did Emmett secretly record Edward singing a love song to me, but he apologized to me himself in front of the whole world. I'm in awe of him. He really is a special kid, taking a chance like this for his big brother.

Then I have to wonder if Edward even knows. Doesn't seem like it from the video, and I know how sneaky Emmett can be from personal experience.

I can only hope Edward hasn't given up. There's only one thing left for me to do.

I turn to Alice. "You gotta cancel or reschedule the next stop. I gotta go to him. Please." I stand up and start grabbing my stuff. I see Alice getting her stuff too. "What are you doing? I need you to cancel and I need to get going!"

Alice stops and looks at me with a smirk. "I already cancelled. You have a case of the flu. And no way am I not going with you. You know I'm a sucker for a good romance. Now, girl, get your stuff together and let's go. Rose is waiting in the car."

* * *

><p><strong>So… lots of you guessed or came close to what Emmett had planned. And now Bella has seen it and is on her way. We still haven't seen how Edward is going to react though. See you soon…<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: We would like to thank Hadley Hemingway soooo much for cleaning this up, she's the reason you guys get to read it. Thanks to Jan for pre-reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Super special thanks to Nicffwhisperer for rec'ing Smoke on the Water on TLS last week. Hi TLS readers!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Huge thanks to Redtini for rec'ing this little fic on her new story Going Down, last chapter. Hi Redtini readers!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

It's been three weeks since I talked to Charlie Swan and still no word from Bella.

Nothing, zilch, nada.

I think even Em's figured out that something went on between us. He's constantly trying to bring her up and feel me out, but I don't want him to feel any guiltier than he already does, so I brush his questions aside. Act like it was nothing.

It wasn't nothing, though. It was everything.

It's Saturday again. The day I've chosen to drown my sorrows. I'm a stand-up guy who met a girl and fell in love, only to have her run out on me. I deserve one night a week to feel sorry for myself.

After my morning shower, I go ahead and get breakfast on the table and wakeup Em. He's been acting a little funny lately and has that phone glued to his hand. I can tell he's up to something, but I haven't figured it out yet.

"Mornin'," I say, as he ambles up to the table.

He gives me a huge smile and digs in. After clearing his plate … three times, he turns to me. "So, what's on the agenda today?" he asks.

"Well, like usual, I plan on goin' to the Piggly Wiggly and doin' the grocery shoppin', then gettin' online and payin' some bills. Why? What you got goin' on?"

"Just gonna hang here, I guess. Figure we can chill again tonight?" he poses it as a question.

"Sure. We can order pizza or somethin' else this time. I'll let you decide." He's been staying 'round the house more here lately and I don't know what to make of it. Guess I should be glad he wants to spend time with me though.

I get up and load the dishwasher then head to my room for my wallet and keys. On the way back through, I holler to let him know I'll be back in a bit.

After I've got what groceries we need, I head over to the beer aisle to get my weekly twelve pack. As I'm standing there trying to decide if I'm gonna get the regular Bud or the Bud Light Lime, I hear some commotion beside me.

When I look over, I see a few teenage girls standing there, whispering amongst themselves and glancing towards me every few seconds. I don't know what to make of it, so I just grab the Bud and head to the register. I can be adventurous next time.

"Excuse me, excuse me?" I hear one of 'em call after me.

I pause and turn to face 'em. They can't be no more than fifteen, so I'm a little confused as to why they'd stop me. "Yeah?" I acknowledge the group.

"Aren't you Emmett Cullen's brother, Edward?" one of the girls asks.

Ah, so they know Em, must be some girls from the middle school. "Yeah, I am. What can I do for ya?"

They all sigh and I'm even more confused. Then a different one speaks up, "It's so dreamy what you did, singin' that song to Bella. And Emmett, what did he do to apologize for?" I stand there staring at the group like they done lost their minds. I don't know what Em's got up to now, but I have a feeling these girls do.

"Ah, I don't know. Em's always up to somethin'," I tell 'em, 'cause I'm still a little lost. "Why don't you tell me 'bout it and I might can fill ya in on what I know."

"Well, you were part of it," one of the girls points out. I guess she thinks I'm being coy.

"Okay, and if you tell me what I was a part of, I might can help ya out with what'cha wanna know."

"Oh come on, dude. You sang that song to Bella Swan and put it on YouTube. If ya don't wanna tell us about it, just say so," the same girl gripes.

Sang a song and put it on YouTube? What the fuck! "Wait a minute, you said I sang a song to… Bella"—I have to pause for a second at the sound of her name falling from my lips—"and put it on YouTube?"

Several of the girls roll their eyes, but I'm like a dog with a bone now. I want answers. I pull out my phone and load up YouTube, then hand it to the girl. "Show me," I demand.

She looks frustrated with me, but does what I say. After finding what she's looking for, she presses play and passes me my phone back. I pretty much ignore them now as I watch the video.

Dammit! Emmett must've recorded me singing when I was drunk. Then he recorded himself apologizing to Bella and posted it. He might've meant well, but he had no business doing this. I'm going to skin him alive!

I just leave my stuff right where it is. No way can I deal with standing in line to pay for everything until I get to the bottom of this mess.

Still looking down at the phone, I make my way out of the store. When I do look up, I freeze.

Standing in the Piggly Wiggly parking lot is Bella.

I'm stuck stupid and can't move. She runs over and throws her arms around me hugging me for all she's worth.

I'm still frozen, so when I don't hug her right away she pulls back and looks embarrassed. "Sorry 'bout that," she says, and nervously tucks her hair behind her ear.

I come out of my stupor and notice people are starting to gawk at us.

"What'chu doin' here?" I ask.

She rocks back and forth on her feet as she looks around at the people milling about. "Um, can we go somewhere and talk?"

Of course I can't tell her no. I don't even want to. "Yeah, sure. You wanna ride with me?"

She looks sheepish again. "Well, I sorta have to since I had Alice drop me off."

"Alice?" I question.

"My manager, but I'll explain all that later." She gives me a small smile.

I can't believe I'm actually looking at her. She's here and not just in my dreams. Real and in person. This just might be the day I been waiting on.

I offer her a smile in return. "Follow me," I say, as I place my hand on her lower back and guide her toward my truck.

When I get to my pick-up, I lead her to the passenger side and open the door. After we're both in, I turn to her. "Do ya mind if we wait 'til we get where we're goin' to talk? I don't want to be drivin' while we have this conversation."

"No, that's fine."

I start the truck, crank up the stereo, and back outta my space, but as I turn to drive us away, I notice that same group of girls standing there with their phones pointed at us, following our every move.

Fuck my life!

* * *

><p><strong>How you think this talk might go? See you soon ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks so much to ****Hadley Hemingway for making this prettier and for Jan who is always supportive and a great pre-reader.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

We ride in silence except for the music playing. The tension between us driving me crazy. This is the day I've waited on and now I'm nervous 'bout how it's gonna turn out. Is she here to tell me and that little rascal, Emmett, to leave her alone for good? Is she here to profess her undying love?

I don't know, but hopefully it's the latter. My heart might not can handle option number one.

I head out of the city and toward the back roads. Bella doesn't even question me, which is a good sign, I think. We end up at a place my daddy used to bring me fishing back 'fore the drugs got their hooks in him. It's pretty secluded, so we should be able to talk in private.

Bella turns to me as soon as the truck cuts off. "I saw your video."

I scratch the back of my neck and can feel my face heating up. "It was Emmett's video. I can't believe he did that." I can barely keep eye contact I'm so embarrassed and I'm still gonna kill him for doing this to me.

Those big brown eyes bore into mine, and when she speaks, my heart almost stops. "I really loved it."

I'm gonna kiss that kid. Thank you Emmett!

I turn sideways in my seat and study her closely. "Is that the only reason you're here?" I ask. I sure hope not, I need her to be here because she felt what I did.

"It's part of the reason. But I'd already planned to come back. I was just waitin' 'til my tour was over so I'd have some free time, but I really was missin' you a lot."

My heart beats double time. "I was missin' you too." I suppose she knows that, but I figure I'll tell her anyway.

She reaches over and grabs my hand. "You really went to see my daddy?"

"Of course I did. I couldn't just let'cha go. I know we had somethin' special."

"It 'bout killed me when I lost my mama to cancer. I loved her so much. When I found out Emmett lied about _that, _I got so mixed up and scared that I ran." She scoots closer. "But I don't wanna run anymore."

Before I realize it, her lips are on mine. Hard and insistent. I don't freeze in shock this time; I grab her face between my hands and trace her lips with my tongue. She opens and my whole body relaxes at the taste of her.

Her legs, clad in only a mini-skirt, slide over mine and her heat settles over my aching dick, just where I need her. One of my hands goes into her hair grabbing those soft strands. My other hand heads straight for her tits. She breaks our kiss and uses the time to pull her shirt off. Then she reaches over and does the same to mine.

Before I even have any time to think, her hands are latched into my hair, pulling my mouth back to hers. We kiss until we're both gasping for breath and I'm a little lightheaded.

It doesn't stop my lips from finding every inch of skin they can. While I'm busy kissing and sucking, Bella's taking control of getting us even more undressed.

Suddenly her bra is gone, and her hands are at my pants working my belt and buttons. I raise my hips just enough for her to slide 'em down and set me free.

Her hand closes around me, warm and firm. I immediately seek out her newly-freed nipples and can't resist getting one in my mouth.

My fingers go to her thighs and make their way to where she's covered by lace. My lips switch over to the other nipple right as I push her panties aside and find the wet flesh beneath.

I release her nipple long enough to speak. "You're so wet for me. Can I have you now?"

"Yes, please." She maneuvers around enough that she's able to get her panties off. Her firm body twists and curves in the confined space; I can see her flexibility bringing me much pleasure in the future.

Then she's grabbing hold of me again, and as my hands go to her hips, she sinks down engulfing me completely. I hold her still for a second, both of us needing a minute to adjust to the feeling of being together again.

After just moments, she braces one hand on the roof and the other on my shoulder. She starts slowly working herself up and down while rocking back and forth. My hips meet her every thrust.

I fist one hand into her hair and slide the other to her back applying pressure. Push and pull, lift and thrust. Her tits are on full display and I can't help but take one in my mouth. I can feel her nails dig into my shoulder.

Bella grinds into me then moves one hand down her stomach to her clit. She speeds up her motions and I feel the tightening start in my belly. It quickly makes its way to my balls. I'm doing all I can to hold off, so when I feel her start to clench around me, I let go, and with a few more hard thrusts I empty myself into her.

Once we're both spent, Bella leans back exhaustedly and lays against my horn scaring us both. We look at each other and laugh. Our laughter sends vibrations to my over-sensitive dick so I slowly slide out of her and pull her to me.

She kisses my chest, right over where my heart is and then raises her head to look at me. She gives me a slow gentle kiss, one where I can feel all of the emotion between us. It's palpable. She wants me as much as I want her.

After several minutes of slow easy, dare I say, loving kisses, I figure we needa head back. "You wanna head to my house?" I ask, knowing Em's waiting on me.

She looks around then turns to me with a smirk. "We should probably get dressed first, but that sounds perfect."

After we're both dressed and the windows defogged, we head back. Bella scoots over and sits right next to me, her hand in mine.

When we pull up, Emmett and two other people come running out before I can get the door open. "What took y'all so long?"

I must be looking at him like he's crazy. "What're ya talkin' 'bout?"

Now he's lookin' at me like I'm the crazy one. "I saw a video of you two leavin' the Piggly Wiggly. Some girls from school are sendin' it 'round. They probably already put it online."

"That was fast." I knew those girls were recording us, but I didn't know it'd get around that fast.

"So where've y'all been? That video came hours ago," Emmett presses, wanting answers.

Hours ago? I had no idea we'd been gone that long. Of course we ain't telling him anything and I have my own questions. "How 'bout you tellin' me what you think you was doin' puttin' me on YouTube?" I cross my arms over my chest and give him a stern stare.

"Well, it worked, didn't it? Hey, Bella." He completely ignores my serious tone. And honestly how can I be mad? The kid has a point.

Bella's grinning at both of us. "Hey, Emmett. I loved the video. In fact, I'm thinkin' I might just need for you to sing to me in person, Edward."

Emmett gets a good laugh at that.

"Maybe you could even go on tour and be my backup," Miss Smartass teases.

"You two are so funny. A real riot," I tell 'em, trying to fight a grin. I'm so happy though, that there's no way I can. Instead, I end up laughing with them.

Once we've all sobered up, I notice the two people who came running out with Emmett. They've been standing by quietly while we talked.

Bella speaks up. "So listen, Edward, I'd like to introduce you to my manager and friend, Alice, and her little sister, Rose. They're who brought me here." She gestures to the ladies standing back a bit.

I reach out to shake Alice's hand and give Rose my best smile. I see Em huff and wonder what's up with that.

"So happy to finally meet the man who sang that love song to Bella; it was perfect," Alice says, giving me a dreamy smile. "I hope you guys don't mind but I cooked us some dinner. Y'all took so long"—she gives Bella a smirk—"and Em practically begged me. That boy was starving."

Bella looks to me for approval and all I can do is nod. Supper sounds good to me and hopefully Alice can cook better than me.

As we head into the house, Emmett says he'll be back in a few minutes. Bella and I go into the kitchen to wash up. We can't help it when our eyes keep being drawn to my counter. Luckily Alice comes in before either of us can get too carried away with our memories.

"Can you help me get this stuff to the table?" Alice asks us, and of course, we jump to help her.

Our dining table isn't anything special since I don't have a ton of money and it's usually just me and Em. It can still seat the five of us even though it's a bit of a squeeze. I do have to grab an extra chair though.

Right as we get the table set, Emmett comes back. I notice he's put on some of his nicer clothes and his hair's all gelled. When he gets closer, I also notice he smells like he took a bath in my cologne.

"Emmett, what are you wearin'? And why do you have your hair like that? And why are you wearin' my cologne?"

His face turns red and he shoots daggers at me. "I wanted to look nice for our guests," he says, through clenched teeth. I start to say something else, but Bella touches my arm and gives me a brief shake of her head, but has a smirk on her face.

I feel like I'm missing something, but decide not to worry about it right now and just enjoy dinner.

The new seating arrangement has Alice and Rose sitting on the same side, me next to them, Emmett next to me and then Bella. As I go to take my seat, Emmett slides into it.

"What are you doin' now? That's my seat."

"I figured you might wanna sit next to Bella," he says, but I can tell he's lying.

I just shake my head and take Emmett's usual seat. Alice is a great cook. She's made spaghetti with meatballs, bread, and a salad. I didn't even know we had all the stuff for this.

I almost feel bad for Rose 'cause Emmett's talking the poor girl's ear off. He also keeps offering her more food. I need to get him out more because he clearly doesn't know how to act around guests.

As dinner is finishing up, Alice turns to Bella. "So what are you going to do? I need to know how to go about handling everything."

Bella wipes her mouth and puts her napkin down. "I figure I'll go back next week and finish up my remainin' obligations. Then"—she looks at me and then back at Alice—"I thought I'd spend the rest of the summer with my dad."

Alice smiles and nods. "Sounds like a good plan doesn't it, Edward?"

I'm sure they can tell by the huge smile I'm sporting that I love the idea. "Sounds like a perfect plan."

* * *

><p><strong>So all that happened. Lol. It was a pretty busy chapter. <strong>

**Looks like Bella will be spending some time with Edward and Emmett. Wonder how that will go…**

**Plus it looks like Emmett might just have a crush.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks soooooo much to Hadley Hemingway for agreeing to keep on with this fic for us! **

**With that being said, we've decided to write this fic as it should be told … The whole story. And while we might not know exactly what that might be right now, we do have some ideas. See you at the bottom with a little more explanation.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

After finishing up my tour I can't get back to Georgia fast enough. I'm so excited about the summer. I made plans to stay with my daddy, but I'll be spending a lot of my time with Edward and Emmett.

Pulling up to Daddy's house, I'm surprised to find Edward and Emmett there. I'm even more surprised to see them getting along so well with Charlie. They have dinner waiting, take-out of course, so we sit together and eat. It's the perfect start to what I think just might be the best summer in a long time.

Our time is filled with floating the river, grilling out at the bluff, and fishing at the local catfish ponds. I spend time with Emmett while Edward is working and my dad does the same. He takes him out on the boat fishing just the two of them and has even let Emmett do a ride along on a couple of his patrols. They've become very tight. I find myself falling so in love with this precocious boy.

The summer goes by much more quickly than I expect and I had the pleasure of spending it with the most amazing man. I really don't know how my life would be without him. I'll never forget the night we admitted our love.

_We'd been at the creek all day swimming. Edward doing flips from the rope hanging and Emmett doing his best to copy his every trick. A picnic lunch and a long lazy day in the sun. _

_After dropping Em off at his buddy's house, we settle in for a night in front of the TV. Edward has his head in my lap and I'm running my fingers through his hair. _

_He sighs. "I could spend every night like this."_

"_I bet."_

_He rolls his head so he's looking at me. "I'm serious. You bein' here has been the best time of my life." _

_I lean down and kiss him. "It's been the best time of my life, too."_

_He leans up and cups the back of my head, bringing my forehead to his. He licks his lips and takes a breath. "I love you, Bella."_

_I gasp. I never expected this to happen so fast, but it did and it's real. "I love you too." I close the gap between us and press my lips to his. He responds by pulling me down on the couch where we spend the rest of the night showing each other our love._

We're not perfect and we fight like any other couple, but we also know we're better together than apart.

Today's a big day for us. We're going to the river for a cook out. My dad will be there and so will a lot of his friends. Just one final day to enjoy the sun and swimming before school starts back and the weather starts turning.

I plan on talking to Edward about the future, since I have to get back to Nashville soon. I don't think I can be apart from my guys.

We pack up the truck and I double check to make sure we have everything before we take off. Emmett's so excited he can barely sit still. When we get there he's out and running to my dad 'fore Edward has the truck turned off. "Charlie, are we gonna go out on the boat today?"

My dad laughs at Emmett's enthusiasm. "I reckon we will … if your brother says it's okay."

"Sure, Charlie. You know I trust ya with Em. Just don't let him flip y'all this time," Edward snickers as he gives dad the go-ahead.

We unload all the supplies and get the food ready. Most of 'em brought sides like slaw and potato salad while Edward and I brought hot dogs and burgers. He's already fired up the grill, so I pass him the tray of meat as soon as it's ready.

It's been strange being back in this town. Everyone's as nice as can be and most just leave us alone. Someone wanting the occasional fan pic or autograph is the most I've been bothered. But Emmett makes sure to let us know every time there's a twitter spotting that runs wild. I'm so glad no paps have shown up to harass us.

After loading the grill up, Edward comes up behind me giving me a quick kiss on the cheek as a ruse to steal a chip. I glance up to see my dad watching us with a smile.

I love my dad. I was definitely a daddy's girl as a lot of us southern girls are. But even though he's a good dad, he's never been a very emotional person. We've never had long talks that involved feelings and the poor man would have rather faced armed criminals than have to deal with me when I got my first period. But he's still the best father I could ask for, so it means a lot that he seems to like Edward.

With the food under control, I grab a beer and head on over to my dad.

"Here ya go." I hand him the beer.

"Thanks, honey." He opens it and then slings an arm around my shoulder. "You havin' a good time?"

"I am. It's been a great summer. I can't believe it's almost over." I sigh. "I'm gonna miss you a lot, Daddy. You're gonna come up to Nashville soon, right?" I look at him and lift my brow teasingly. He doesn't come to visit me nearly enough, but I know he takes his job seriously.

"Yeah, yeah. I know I need to come see ya more. I'm gonna try. I think it's 'bout time I start takin' some time off. After all, I gotta make sure Edward's treatin' you right."

I roll my eyes and grin. "Daddy, he lives here. You can watch over him without visitin' me. And you _know_ he treats me like a queen."

He's the one to roll his eyes this time. "You think I don't see what's goin' on? Bet you already got plans to ask him to come with ya."

I actually feel a little bashful. "Yeah, I do. I'm gonna talk to him about it soon."

"Just go for it. He loves you. Trust me. And you know I wouldn't be encouragin' you to talk to him about it if I didn't think he was a good man. I know he is and I know he'll be good to you."

I need to break this up since I see Edward headed this way. "So you think he's good enough for me?"

My dad laughs. "Ain't nobody good enough for you, but he'll do." He drops his arm from my shoulders and gives me a gentle push. "Now go on and make sure the food's ready so we can eat and I can take Emmett out."

I stick my tongue out at him and giggle as I walk away. Edward grabs me 'fore I get too far. "What'cha doin'?"

I hug him 'cause I just can't resist. "Huggin' the best lookin' man here."

He grins. "Okay. What're ya butterin' me up for?"

I act offended, but can't pull it off and end up laughing. "Nothin'. I'm just headin' back over to see if anythin' needs doin'. The meat 'bout ready?"

"It is, and that's what I was comin' over for. I just pulled it off the grill."

"Time to eat then. Meet me at the table?" I give him my most flirtatious smile.

He leans down and gives me a kiss. "Sure thing. I'll round up Emmett and be over there in a minute."

"Okay. Love you."

He smiles that perfect smile. "Love you too."

We eat an awesome meal and just hang out in the sun all day. The guys take turns on the boat and Em's having a blast playing Captain. Daddy let him be the boss and he's loving every minute of it. Edward and I drift around each other and never find ourselves going too long without at least a quick touch or word between us.

I spend some of my time talking with Angela. She's married to one of my dad's deputies, Ben. They have a six month old son, who is just plain adorable. He lets me hold him and he smiles the whole time. What a happy baby he is. I can't help but imagine one day it'll be mine and Edward's baby I'll be holding.

As the sun sets on our last day of summer fun, I tell my daddy goodbye as he and some of the older people load up to head home. Some of the guys gather wood and start a fire while others get the stuff to make s'mores out and ready. Emmett's chomping at the bit to have the first one.

With the fire blazing and s'mores in our bellies, we start singing some songs. Well, most of us sing. Edward's singing has become legendary so he refuses to open his mouth.

He takes some good-natured ribbing and I know Emmett's just hoping everyone will hush so Edward won't get upset again. But he looks over at me with such tenderness and a smile on his face so I know he'll take all the teasing in the world.

When we finally make it home, Emmett's sapped out. I told my dad that he shouldn't wait up, and I'd see him tomorrow. At this point he pretty much expects me to spend half my nights with the guys.

After Emmett goes to bed, Edward and I share a shower to wash off all the sunblock, sweat, and sand. We end up staying in there until the water runs cold, getting dirty all over again.

Later, when we're finally in bed, I know it's time to talk. I want to do this face to face so I pull myself up and sit cross-legged, turned toward him.

I take a deep breath and go for it. "So I've been thinkin' that I really can't stand the thought of bein' without you or Emmett so I was wonderin' how you would feel about maybe movin' to Nashville?" I ask, without taking a breath.

He lies there quietly for a few seconds and I start to worry, but before a full-blown panic attack can take hold, he smiles this huge smile that crinkles his eyes and stretches his cheeks.

"You'd want us to move to be with you?"

"Of course."

He sits up and looks at me and I can see his love; it almost melts me through the mattress.

"I'll talk to Emmett and I'd have to look for a job … there's a lot to figure out … but I can't imagine bein' away from you and I know ya needa be in Nashville. If you really want us there, I know we can make it work."

"Are you sure? That was easy," I say to him. I mean I know he loves me, but to uproot his whole life is asking a lot.

His excitement fades and he looks me with so much emotion I think I might drown. "Bella, I love you. I been wonderin' how I was gonna live without ya near. Now I don't have to. I'm sure Em's gonna feel the same way. If you want us then I assure ya, we're gonna be there."

I lunge. His words driving a feeling deep inside me. With my mouth to his, I let him know just how much I do want him with me.

When we break apart he gets this devilish smirk, "The next time you wanna talk about somethin', please make sure you have clothes on and definitely don't kiss me like that. It's hard"—he moves his hand down to palm his growing erection—"to talk or even think when you act like that."

No way can I let that go to waste, especially when it's my fault. I let my lips make a path to where he's hard and waiting. With my mouth, I leave him shuddering and satisfied.

Once he's spent, I crawl back up and cuddle to him. He looks over to me with a lazy grin, "Baby, if that's the kinda stuff I can expect, I'll pack up my truck for Nashville tomorrow."

I just giggle and give him a quick kiss. "Goodnight. We can discuss it more after you've talked with Emmett, though I have a feeling once he knows Rose lives so close, he'll be all for movin'."

My poor clueless man just closes his eyes and wraps his arms around me. "Why's that?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so this was going to end at chapter 10 with them settled in their life and happy. Just a tiny little fic spun to complete a OS we put out there. BUT since so many of you seem to want to read more from these characters, we've decided to flesh out their whole story. We DO think they have much more to say than the 10 originally planned chapters. So please, allow us the time to make a plan ****to ****move it forward. Updates will still come pretty regularly, as we have the immediate future planned, but we also want to get ahead with the story instead of just writing by the seat of our pants. It's either this or end at 10 and come back with a sequel later? Let us know what you think, please. **

**We also have something else in the works that you will see some of soon enough ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Super special thanks to Hadley Hemingway for beta'ing this around all her May to December duties! Thank you Hadley!**

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett's POV<strong>

My brother and Bella are buttering me up for something. I woke up this mornin' and they had all my favorites made for breakfast. Then after I ate they took me to see a movie I've been wanting to see, even though Edward hates going to the movies. They even got me popcorn, a drink, _and _candy.

I'm smarter than they think and I know they're up to something, but I'm also smart enough not to say anything and let 'em keep spoiling me 'til they're ready to talk.

It's been a great summer. I've had so much fun spending time with Bella and Charlie, and my brother's been happier than I ever seen him.

Bella is awesome and I'm so glad she came back. She's not stuck up or anything like some celebrities might be. She's really nice and funny. She loves my brother, so I'm not sure how smart she really is. Just kiddin'. My brother's pretty great, but I'd never admit that to him.

Charlie is da bomb. He hangs with me all the time, but what Bella and Edward don't know, is we eat a lotta junk. He's the best. Bella's so lucky she has him for a dad.

Right now Edward's gone into town and me and Bella are just chillin' at the house. We learned early on that it's best for Bella to just stay home when Edward goes bill paying or grocery shopping. Most leave her alone, but in such public places she's bound to attract attention.

"So, Em, I'm headin' back to Nashville soon."

That hurts my heart. I don't want her to leave, but I know she has to. "I know," I say sadly. "But I'd rather not talk 'bout it. Outta sight, outta mind, ya know?"

She leans over and puts her arm 'round me for a hug. "I know, sweetie, I don't wanna leave you either."

Just then the front door opens and in walks my brother. "What's everybody lookin' so down for?" His eyes zero in on me. "Hey, Em, I brought ya somethin'." He tosses me a bag.

When I look into it, I jump outta my seat and start dancing. In this very bag I'm holding is the newest _Call of Duty_ game. I been begging for it for months. Every time I'd ask, he'd point out all the new games I got between Christmas and my birthday.

'Cause, yeah, I'm a teenager now.

Bella heads to get us chips and drinks, while I sit down and school Edward on how the game is played. After 'bout ten losses, he finally gives up and lets Bella have a go.

I kick her butt, too.

I'm relentless. Tearing up everything in my path. When neither Edward nor Bella want me to pound 'em in the ground anymore, Edward hits the power button on both the TV and the game, right in the middle of my desolation.

"What the heck, man? I was killin' it." I toss the controller down with a huff.

"Hey. You got, you played, you conquered. Chill out with the attitude. We needa talk anyway," Edward says, letting me know I almost went too far.

This is it.

Whatever they been buttering me up for is 'bout to come spilling out. Wonder how bad it's gonna be?

Edward plops down on one side of me, while Bella takes her place on the other. This might be more serious than I thought. I sit back and look between the two. Edward's got wrinkles on his forehead, telling me he's trying to come up with how he's gonna word whatever it is.

I let him off the hook. "Just spit it out, man. Y'all are worryin' me with all this silence."

He finally starts talking , so I turn and pay attention. "Well, uh, ya know Bella's headin' back to Nashville soon?" I nod my head, not wanting to think 'bout that right now. "Well, ya see, she, um, er, –"

"Edward, please, just say it," I beg.

"Well, I was hopin' you guys'd move back with me," Bella says, surprising me.

My head snaps in her direction. Did she just say what I thought she said? She wants _us _countryboys to move to Nashville?

Shoot, yeah, I'm in!

I must not be giving 'em much to go on though, 'cause Edward starts up again. "Ya know I'd never make a decision like that if ya wasn't on board. I just wanna be with her and you love her, too, so when she asked I knew ya probably wouldn't mind. I mean –"

"Stop, just stop." I hop up from the couch and face 'em. "When do we leave? Do I needa pack now? I'm movin' to Nashville!" I start jumping up and down singing'.

"Whoa, slow down, Em." Edward grabs me and holds me still. "Are you happy? You wanna move to Nashville?" he asks, looking unsure.

"Heck, yeah! When do we leave?"

I'm excited. A brand new adventure. Bella jumps into Edward's arms and he spins her 'round. Guess they was expecting some resistance from me. No way. I'm ready to blow this popsicle stand.

After a few minutes of celebrating, we finally settle down. I got a few questions for 'em now. "So, where we gonna live when we get there?"

Bella speaks up. " I was hopin' ya'll would wanna live with me?" She says it like a question, so I give her an answer.

"Well, duh."

"All right smarty, knock it off. Don't be disrespectful to Bella. She was just makin' sure you was okay with it," Edward snaps at me. Whew, he's touchy when it comes to Bella, but I don't blame him. I ran her off once already, so I wouldn't put up with my crap towards her either.

I look to her with an apologetic expression. "I didn't mean nothin' by it, Bella. I'm sorry. I love ya and want to move with ya. I thought you'd just know that."

She reaches over and wraps her arms 'round me, givin' a good hard squeeze."I love you, too, Em, and I do know that. Why don't we have a seat and I'll tell y'all 'bout where you'll be livin'."

She spends the rest of the evening going over where she lives and where I'll be goin' to school. Sounds exciting. But the very best thing I heard all night is that Rose is not only in my same grade at my same school, but she lives on the same property as Bella.

Sweet.

She seemed kinda shy when we had dinner at the beginning of summer, but I imagine that's cause she was someplace different for her. When I get to be around her every day, she'll surely loosen up. Right? I can't wait to find out.

The very next weekend has us packing up everything we own and readying to leave this small town behind. I'm really gonna miss Charlie. He's become like the grampa I never had. He promised he'd visit more than ever now though, 'specially since me and Bella are both gonna be there.

We ship our stuff out on Monday morning and plan to hit the road early Tuesday. By that night, we're pulling into a driveway. Out front is a huge house that I know is Alice's, but we continue 'round the back to a smaller house across the yard.

I see somethin' I gotta ask Bella about. "Can we swim in the pool?" I've always wanted to swim in a private pool.

"Yep. We all share." She looks at me and grins. "Rose loves the pool."

Uh oh, does Bella know I might like Rose? Nah, I was cool about it, there's no way she picked up on that.

We head inside where Bella shows me to my room. Her house is awesome and my room is way bigger than my other one was.

"We can paint it whatever color you want," she tells me.

"This is great!" I hug Bella. I know our life is gonna be so much better now, thanks to her.

Walkin' back outside to help unload the truck, I hear voices. I look up and see Alice and Rose headed our way. Gotta play it cool.

"Hey, we saw you pull in. Need help with anything?" Alice asks. She's so sweet, but my eyes trail over to Rose.

Bella hugs them both. "Nah, we're good. Just grabbin' a few things. We'll get the rest tomorrow. Hey, Rose, would you show Emmett the pool and where everything is? Y'all be careful not to get too close though. No swimming tonight."

Rose leads me to the pool, and I can't help but follow her. She's pretty quiet so I ask her something to try and get her talking. "You like swimming?"

"I love it! I come out here as much as Ali will let me. Do you like swimming?"

"I love it, too."

"Oh, good. Now I'll have someone to hang out with. Ali hates getting in the pool, and Bella's been away all summer."

We go in the pool house where she shows me the toys and floats. They got all kinds of stuff. I wanna check to see how warm the water is.

When we go back out, I sit on a lounger and pull my shoes off then hop up and walk closer to the water.

"Bella said not to get close," Rose reminds me.

"I just wanna see how warm it is. Don't worry, I'll be careful." I give her my biggest smile that I know shows my dimples… the one Bella says is gonna have the girls beating down my door one day. Rose blushes, and I'm so busy looking at her that I trip and before ya know it, I'm in the water.

I come up coughing and sputtering, since I got a ton of water up my nose.

I see Rose run over, and I can tell she's worried. She reaches her hand out to help me, so I take her hand and start pulling myself up. I lose my footing though, and I accidently pull Rose in with me.

She comes up gasping and yellin' and I can't help laughing. She looks to me and her face turns really red. "I tried to help you and this is the thanks I get! You're a jerk, Emmett." She pokes me in the chest on her way to the ladder.

I stop laughing immediately. "I'm sorry, Rose. It was an accident."

She doesn't seem to care about what I say though, since she's already getting out and starts stomping off toward her house. I'm really gonna have my work cut out for me to get her to even speak to me again.

Crap!

* * *

><p><strong>Ten is well under way, so we'll see you then. Our May to December OS is on our profile if you're interested :)**


End file.
